Humanity Interrupted
by DaniD32
Summary: Laura McCallister is a 24 year old nurse who is inadvertently swept up into the world of vampires when her teenage sister goes missing. There are those that would silence the pesky human forever, but lucky for her she has a powerful admirer. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

###############

###############

###############

Chapter 1

Large blue-gray eyes stared back at me as I peered into the mirror.

It was 1:00 am in the morning and I was only half an hour away from finishing my shift in the pediatric wing at Baylor Medical Center in Garland Texas. It had been a particularly long shift, and I was more than ready to call it a night and curl up in my comfy bed at home.

Curly tendrils of cinnamon colored hair escaped the ballerina bun I had made earlier today before leaving for the hospital. I attempted to tuck some of the lose hair back into place, but finally just gave up when my efforts proved futile.

Exiting the bathroom into the hallway, I quickly made my way back to the nurses station situated in the center of the wing. Taking my seat I picked up a pen and resumed working on the charts that I had been filling in before my impromptu bathroom break.

_'Have to get these done before the shift change_.'

I was only one chart away from finishing, when Stacy Wright, a fellow Pediatric nurse tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"Laura, room 308 is blinking." Glancing over my shoulder, I confirmed the flickering light before putting my pen down and rising to my feet. With a slight smile I said, "Thanks Stacy, I was hoping to talk to her before I went off shift."

Shrugging her shoulders she smiled lightly, "I know, she has a big day tomorrow."

I made my way down one of the adjacent hallways till I came to room 308. Walking into the semi private room I glanced over at the first bed. The lights were turned down low and I could just make out the form of the sleeping patient laying there, a 13 year old named Kelly.

Moving on I pulled back the curtain that surrounded the next area. This bed was was also occupied, but instead of finding the patient asleep, I found a very much awake ten year old sitting up with the overhead bed light shinning down on her blue bandanna wrapped head.

"Payton, are you having trouble sleeping?" I inquired as I moved to the IV stand situated beside the hospital bed. Double checking the drip rate on the IV machine, I waited for the young girl to answer.

Peering up at me with big brown eyes much to large for her pale face she said, "I guess I'm a little nervous about tomorrow..you know." Small, thin fingers pulled nervously at the tape that was used to secure the IV needle into the top of her hand.

Noticing that the edges of the tape were now curling back from the child's recently acquired nervous habit, I sat down on the edge of the bed and gently put a hand on top of hers to stop the motion.

Smiling as reassuringly as possible I reached into my uniform pocket and retrieved the roll of medical tape that I kept there.

I began the process of changing the IV tape not for the first time this shift as I spoke, "You do have a big day, but that's why you need to get as much sleep as you possibly can."

Glancing up at her, I noted that she was now biting her lip, a sure sign that the girl was nervous and had a lot on her mind.

"I know, but I'm kinda scared Miss Laura."

Just about done with removing the older tape I asked, "Why don't you tell me what your scared of sugar?"

Payton knew exactly what was going to happen the next morning. Both her parents and doctors had talked to her extensively about what to expect. Having been hospitalized since her diagnosis of stage 3 leukemia only a couple months ago, there was little the child had been spared in the way of hospital procedure since, but tomorrow was going to be a bit different and we both knew it.

"Mom and Dad said I was one of the first to ever have it done."

Nodding my head, "Yep sweetie you sure are, but not the very first." Keeping my eyes on down on the task at hand I continued, "But you know what? I think you're going to do great." Looking up, I flashed her a smile before I resumed my work.

A couple minutes of silence lapsed before Payton spoke up again.

"They say I won't become one of them..right?" She looked up to me with those huge eyes searching for reassurance.

As a nurse I knew that there were always risks in any operation or procedure, but it was not something I felt comfortable sharing with this thin sick child. Especially concerning this particular procedure.

Little was known about the affects of Vampire blood on the severely sick. V was a hot commodity on the black market, highly addictive, and responsible for spawning serious addicts everywhere once the affects of the blood were known to the public. Only recently had the medical community began to publicly explore the legitimate uses for vampire blood, of course sparking ethical issues in it's wake.

The opinions stretched from one radical opinion to another with plenty in between. Some believed that all vampires were evil and that any and everything to do with them, including their life saving blood, was a one way ticket to hell. Then there were those that held the notion that vampires were to be worshiped and revered, that all humans should aspire to become one of them.

My opinion fell somewhere in between with the majority of the population, not buying into either campaign. I didn't believe vampires were evil per say, but I certainly wouldn't seek them out purposely either. As a medical professional, I _was_ excited to see what vampire blood could do.

Payton was a perfect example with stage 3 leukemia, her prognosis being bleak. This new treatment would be tricky with her type of illness, but at least it was a shot at saving her that wasn't available before.

"I won't become a vampire..right Miss Laura."

Realizing that she had repeated her question, I again gave another reassuring smile before answering.

"No Payton, you won't become a vampire. I'm pretty sure it takes more than a little vampire blood to turn into one of them. Your going to get just enough to see if we can get you feeling better."

Taping on the last piece of tape with a pat I took her small hand into mine noticing that my hand was not much bigger than hers. I'm a fairly small woman standing at only 5'1. I hated my lack of stature, but will admit that it's an advantage when working with most of the children in the pediatric ward. Being less physically imposing sometimes created an instant rapport with the younger patients.

Attempting to lighten the mood I said, "You have to feel better soon cause' you owe me a chance to beat you at bowling."

Finally a smile broke across the girl's face as she responded to my teasing, "I don't know Miss Laura, I told you I'm pretty good."

Giving her a mock glare I growled playfully, "Hmmm..I guess we'll have to see about that won't we?"

A few more minutes was spent relaxing the girl with a bit of light banter before I glanced down at my watch and noticed the time.

"Ok sugar, time for me to skedaddle." I was going to be late for the shift changeover as it was. "How about I send someone in here with a little something to make you sleepy?"

Nodding her head in accent she slipped down on her pillow as I lowered the electric bed so that the top half was in a better position for sleeping. Straitening the covers over her thin frame, I then reached down and touched her lightly on the tip of her nose.

"I'll see ya soon kido, your Mom and Dad should be here when you wake up in the morning."

Again nodding her bandanna covered head, which hid the child's slick bald head from view, "Night Miss Laura."

"Night.." I whispered as I left through her curtain and headed out of the room back toward the nurses station.

############

############

A/N

OK guys my first fanfic that I've actually decided to post. It's far from perfect and I appreciate constructive feedback and will take ALL the encouragement I can get ;) I decided to go ahead with a Godric fic despite his early demise on "True Blood". He's just much to interesting a character to forget about don't ya think?

BTW..this story will be one that builds a bit (not to much) before our main characters meet..so just hang in there with me.

Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

-

_

Chapter 2

It was almost 2:30 am by the time I pulled up in front of my small ranch style house.

Nestled in a cul-de-sac amongst a middle income neighborhood of Garland, a large suburb of Dallas, I truly loved my little house. The short 10 minute commute to the medical center being just one of it's many charms.

After receiving my CPN (certified pediatric nurse) 2 years before, I applied for a job at Baylor. When much to my delight I got the job, I began searching immediately for a house. It took almost 2 months, but I finally found the perfect place. Using the money that Grandpa McCallister had left for me when he passed away several years ago, I became a proud home owner at the age of 22, younger than most I'll admit.

Walking through the house turning a few lights on here and there, I sighed as I threw my purse and keys onto the side table just inside the kitchen door. As I entered into the cheerful yellow and white kitchen, my black and white calico cat Penelope welcomed me home. I stumbled over her as she weaved her way around and through my ankles. She either loves me and missed me or she is secretly trying to kill me, I can't quite decide which.

"Meoow."

"Hey sweetheart..how's my baby tonight?" I picked her up and gave her a cuddle. Noticing that both her food and water bowels were empty, I quickly went about cleaning and refilling both.

Grabbing my cell phone out of my pocketbook I switched it on as I walked toward my bedroom.

Once my phone loaded I called my voice mail and punched in the required code.

_'Hmm...Three new messages._'

Sitting on the edge of my bed and taking my trainers off, I waited for my messages to play.

Message 1 ...8:49 PM : "_**sniff**_...Laura hey it's Holly...I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. Ahh..look I know you're probably at work, .._**sniff**_..when you get this, give me a call on my cell. Ok?"..... "I just....ahh..never mind..call me." **click**.

_'That was weird..Was she crying?_' I wondered after listening to the message my 18 year old sister had left. The call was unusual and not just because she sounded upset.

Just over a month ago we had gotten into a bitter argument about Holly's school grades. Our Mom, a single widowed Mother for the better part of 6 years now, was at the end of her rope after receiving Holly's last high school report card. A senior this year, Holly seemed to be completely disregarding the importance of her academics.

I suppose Momma thought I could talk some sense into my wayward sister, but unfortunately instead of being helpful, it only made the situation worse. Holly did not take being lectured by her big sister very well, and I certainly didn't appreciate the attitude that she threw right back at me. So long story short, I lectured, she yelled, I yelled back, we stopped talking.

Despite our current "tiff" my big sister internal alert system instantly switched on at the distressed sound of my baby sisters voice. Without a doubt I would be calling her back in a minute.

Message 2 ...12:47AM "Laura, it's Momma. Your sister is almost an hour late for her curfew, and she's not answering her phone." ".._**sigh.**_.." "I..I'm getting a little worried, so I thought I would give Darla a call on her cell phone, but realized I didn't have the number. I have her parent's number, but I don't want to call them this late..at least not yet. Anyway, I was just wondering if by chance you had Darla's cell number. If Holly comes in soon I'll let ya know, otherwise give me a call when you get this. Thanks honey."

My eyebrows drew together in concern as I listened to my Mother's message. I really should start checking my cell phone messages when I go on break at work. Unfortunately I didn't have Darla's cell phone. Darla is Holly's current bff, and if you ask me a horrible influence on my sister.

Message 3 ...2:11 AM "Laura it's me again..I still haven't heard from your sister. I called Darla's house and talked to her parents. Apparently Darla came home around 11:30 and hasn't seen Holly since earlier tonight." My heart sped up at as I listened to my Mom's message. This was not good.

"Please give me a call as soon as you get in.".. "I love you." **click**..

Thinking quickly I hit the end button then pressed 2 on my phone, Holly's speed dial number. Tapping my foot impatiently, I listened as her phone rang and rang. Finally her voice mail picked up and I pressed 2 to leave a message.

"Holly..I just got your message from earlier, ...you sounded upset. Right now it's 2:30 in the morning and Mom is freaking out because your not home yet. Just...look..just call me back. If you need me to come get you I'll come. Please let someone know your ok. ...love you Holls.."

Pressing the end button on the small cell I stared off into space for a moment, thinking about my sister and the current situation. Shaking my head, I looked down at my phone and this time pressed the number 1. Immediately a smooth female Texas twanged voice picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Momma, have you heard anything yet?" No need to mince words.

There was a long pause before she answered, her voice sounding world weary. "No..nothing yet. I'm not sure what to do." I could hear the edge of panic beginning to creep into her voice.

I mentally resigned myself to the fact I wouldn't be falling into my comfy bed as originally planned. There was no way I could let Momma sit by herself waiting for Holly to call or come home.

My Mother Elizabeth McCallister by nature was born a calm collected person, but after the accidental death of my Dad just over 6 years ago, she had fundamentally changed. She worried incessantly about the safety of both my sister and I, and basically stayed frazzled with Holly these days. I silently cursed Holly. '_Why do you keep putting Momma through the ringer?_'

I simply told her, "I'll be there in a little bit."

Grabbing my shoes with a big sigh, I began to put them right back on.

-

-

* * *

-

The past 8 hours had been nothing short of hell.

Hitching my purse up higher onto my shoulder, I walked out of the police station and started back toward the parking garage, shoulders slumped in defeat.

After hanging up with her the night before, I had drove straight to my Mom's house, which was a 15 minute drive to the the neighboring suburb of Richardson. From there things only went downhill.

Laying around in the family room that was still occupied by my father's favorite chair as if waiting for him to come back and sit in it any day, I watched the hours tick by as my Mom became increasingly hysterical.

Once the sun came up I called my Aunt Carla and explained what was going on then asked her to come over, not wanting to leave my Mom alone. In less than an hour and a half she got there and I was on my way to the DPD, better known as the Dallas Police Department.

When walking into the police station to report my sister missing I don't suppose I really expected anyone to go as far as to alert the media, but I have to say that the lack of concern was almost shocking.

I immediately took a place in line to speak to the police officer that was manning the front counter. After waiting a good 20 minutes, the graying, somewhat pudgy officer asked me what he could help me with.

"Yes..I would like to report my sister missing."

".........."

No words of sympathy, no looks of concern came my way. As a matter of fact the man never looked up once nor even spoke as he reached over and grabbed a form from a large stack that was just to the left of him.

Slapping the form down on the counter in front of me he finally said in a somewhat bored drone, "Fill this form in completely in NEAT print then bring it back up when your done. If you need to talk to an officer you will have to be put on the waiting list."

At this point I suppose being awake for more than 20 hours straight was taking it's toll on my patience level.

Glaring at the callous man I snapped rather loudly, "Of course I want to talk to someone, my sister is missing!" The officer finally looked up at me and lifted his eyebrows, as blasé as he could be.

Snatching up the white form, I marched off toward the uncomfortable looking chairs stationed off to the side of the room.

Two hours...I waited for two hours before I was finally called back by an officer in uniform who introduced himself as Officer Sanchez, only to be told that there was basically nothing they could do. Apparently because Holly was over the age of 17 it would be at least 48 hours before anyone would even look into it.

The officer pulled out a checklist and began asking me what seemed to be some of the most ridiculous questions about my sister. Miffed I felt that if a person were missing, they were missing and the police should just help find them. When I shared my opinion with officer Sanchez he simply responded by reaching over into a large basket and then plopping down in front of me a stack of reports at least 10 inches thick.

"Do you know what these are Ms. McCallister?" he asked.

With a gulp I shook my head no.

"These are all missing person reports ma'am. All made within the last 48 hours. I'm sorry if these questions seem asinine or cold, but we have to weed through and determine which reports are legitimate."

Firmly put into place by the overworked officer I quietly answered every question given. Once I handed over the most recent picture that I had of Holly which was added to a file, we were done. I was told to call back when it had been officially 48 hours. At least officer Sanchez looked somewhat apologetic as he shook my hand good-bye.

So here I now sit in my green 2003' Honda civic, face buried into the steering wheel. '_I SO do not want to go home to Momma and tell her that the police had to say._'

Going over in my head everything that I knew about my sister's disappearance so far, which wasn't much I'll admit, one thought suddenly jumped out at me.

'_I need to talk to Darla!_'

A sense of purpose filled me as I started my car and headed back toward Richardson where I knew Holly's best friend lived with her parents.

'_Just because the police won't check into where my sister is, doesn't mean that I can't_.'

-

* * *

A/N

Thank you all for the great reviews and Story alert adds! It really lights a fire, and encourages me to continue :)


	3. Chapter 3

-

* * *

Chapter 3

Luckily I remembered where my sister's best friend lived.

Holly sweet talked me into giving her a few rides here and there the last time her rat trap Toyota was at the mechanics, thankfully a couple of those rides had been to Darla's house.

Pulling into the driveway of the two story upper middle class home, I shut off my car and took a moment to observe the Brewer's front lawn.

It appeared to be one of those lawns where everything was cookie cutter perfect. Brilliant green freshly mowed grass, hedges ruler straight, flower beds blooming with color. Then to complete the picture, sitting dead center in the lawn was a rather large concrete fountain depicting the scene of a little girl and boy hiding under an umbrella. Personally I felt the fountain was a bit over the top, but I mentally shrugged.

'_To each his own_'

Following the immaculate walkway straight up to the front porch, I quickly pressed the round doorbell button.

'DING DONG'

Waiting for someone to answer the door, I self consciously looked down and remembered that I was still wearing my green nurses scrubs from work the night before. '_At least I pulled my hair back and __washed my face before leaving Mamma's this morning_.'

I could hear a dog frantically barking, then a few seconds later footsteps drawing closer before the door swung open.

"Mitzy..shuush..shuuush now." said a woman's high pitched Texas twanged voice.

I blinked. _'Mitzy_?'

"Sorry about that, that doorbell just sets Mitzy off every time!" giggled a woman who scarily reminded me of a younger Tammy Faye Baker.

She wore a green summer dress on her short stocky frame, and I'm pretty sure that this woman had more make-up on her face than I actually _owned_. Completing the look, short bleach blond hair was teased into a style which my sister and I have always jokingly referred to as "football helmet hair".

"Can I help you?" she asked me with a pasted on polite smile that I bet was reserved for most strangers.

"Yes, I hope so. I'm Laura McCallister, Holly's sister. I was hoping to speak to Darla for a minute please." I decided that short and to the point would be the best approach.

Giving a dramatic little gasp, the woman brought her hand to her chest. "Oh my word..Holly's sister! I have just been prayin' for you guys since Liz called last night. I'm Carol, Darla's Mom by the way" Waving her hand she said, "You can just come on in!"

I followed Carol through the foyer, right into what appeared to be an immaculately kept sitting room. A small white dog, who I guessed was Mitzy, followed right along sniffing my feet and wagging his tail.

Gesturing toward an uncomfortable looking floral sofa and chairs all situated around a large maple coffee table she said, "Please feel free to take a seat honey."

Nodding my head in accent, I sat down and was instantly greeted with an uncomfortable sound.

"**SQUEENK**"... I really wasn't surprised that the sofa would be covered with plastic.

"Ms. Walters" I started before she interrupted.

"Oh you can call me Carol dear."

"Uh, thank you Carol," I continued, "I just wanted to talk to Darla for a minute about where she saw Holly last night."

Reaching over and patting my hand, the bleach blond cooed, "Oh you poor thing! I just know your Momma has got to be worried sick. Why, when I think of my Darla coming up missing, I just get cold chills! Have you called the police?"

"Actually we are worried sick, and I went to the DPD this morning and filed a report. They said because Holly's over 18 they can't look into it for at least 48 hours." My voice cracked betraying my worry. "I thought maybe if I knew where she was last night, I could ask around..see if anyone has seen her?"

Nodding her head in understanding she stood up, "Well, I just know Dar will be glad to help you anyway she can! I'll just go get her, she's probably on that phone of hers." She started to leave the room then suddenly stopped and gasped out, "I don't know where my manners have gone! Would you like something to drink, coffee, tea?"

"......."

Under any other circumstance I probably would have been amused at the woman's absurd compulsion to follow etiquette, but today I found it anything but amusing when all I wanted was to talk to Darla and then be on my way.

"No ma'am, I'm fine." I drawled out slowly.

"Oh..well if your sure. I'll just go get Darla then." She disappeared out of the doorway heading off to find her daughter.

Only a couple minutes later found me still sitting quietly on the sofa, but internally I was a tired mess. Looking around at my surroundings, I couldn't help but notice all the homemade doilies laying around on every available flat surface. Soon I found myself in a silent game of "where's the doily" as I made a count of every single one I could find.

I was on number 9 when I heard Carol coming back toward the sitting room, catching a part of what she was saying presumably to Darla.

"...on that phone all hours of the day, me and your Daddy are seriously thinking about taking that phone away for your own good. You could get brain cancer!"

Standing to my feet as they rounded around the doorway, I waited for her to look up before I said, "Hey Darla."

As always the first thing you noticed about Darla Walters was her long red hair. It drew the eyes immediately. Though taller than me, I mean really who wasn't, she was still on the shorter side standing at about 5'5. Seeing her next to her Mother, I could clearly see where she received her body type as well as some of her other features. I wouldn't be surprised to find out Carol had naturally red hair if one were to strip all that bleach blond away.

Stopping dead in her tracks, it looked as if Darla had suddenly went several shades paler as the blood drained from her face. From her expression I surmised that she was surprised to see me.

"L..Laura?" Darla said quietly as she stared back at me.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes about last night if that's ok." I asked raising my eyebrows a bit.

Licking her lips she asked, "About last night?...."

Internally I rolled my eyes and thought, '_Is she really playing dumb with me?' _

I slowly drawled, "Yes..last night when you last saw Holly?" I prodded a bit more, "Someone told my Mom you saw her at some point?..."

Darla darted a glance at her Mom before she answered, "Oh..yeah! We went to The Factory downtown. When I had to leave she said she was catching a ride with someone else."

I knew what The Factory was, but I suppose Carol didn't because she inquired, "The Factory?"

"It's an under 21 dance club Mom, no worries." Darla explained with a roll of her eyes.

Ignoring the byplay between Mother and Daughter I latched onto what the girl had said, "You said she caught a ride with someone? Do you know who she left with Darla?" I knew that finding out who Holly left with was an obvious key to finding my little sister.

Darla grew quiet for a moment, sent another glance at her Mother, looked back at me then slowly shook her head, "No, I was in a hurry to get home and she didn't say..I'm sorry."

Narrowing my eyes a little, I studied the teen. It didn't take a genius to see that she was nervous about something.

"Was there anyone else at the club with you girls, another friend that might know something?"

Again I only received a hesitant shake of the head.

A ball of frustration was building up from my chest threatening to choke me with panic. Up until this moment I truly believed that all this would turn out to be one big misunderstanding. Darla would tell me who Holly was with, and I would go and drag her home by by the roots of her hair.

If Darla was telling the truth, which I seriously had my doubts, things were looking very grim indeed.

Looking the girl straight in the eyes I said sternly, "I hope you are telling me everything Darla, because if you don't it could mean my sister's life."

Darla's eyes widened a bit at that.

Then I continued in a quiet pleading tone, "I..I just don't understand how you could leave her there without knowing who she was getting a ride with. Your supposed to be her best friend..."

Carol interrupted sounding indignant, "Now look here! I know your upset, but my Dar has no reason to lie!" Her face tightened into a scowl, "I think if there are any more questions it should be done by the professionals, don't ya think?"

Sighing out loud, I looked from Carol back to Darla and noted the tears that seemed to be standing in the girl's dark blue eyes.

Shaking my head in frustration I asked Darla, "Do you have my phone number in case you remember anything at all?"

Shaking her head in a negative motion she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cell phone, then silently handed it over to me.

I quickly scrolled over to her contacts and added my name and phone number before handing it back over to the girl. "Thank you." I said simply.

Nodding her head she turned around and almost ran out of the room, heading deeper into the house.

After thanking Carol for their time, I quickly showed myself to the door.

Climbing back into my car, I happened to glance back up at the house. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of red in one of the second story windows. Turning my head fully, I focused on what it was I was seeing. It was Darla, and she was watching me leave looking as forlorn as a lost puppy.

'_What do you know Darla_?'

* * *

A/N

Ok..there was more to this chapter, but it was creeping up onto 2000 words so I stopped here. I know this may seem slow, but I really wanted to introduce Laura and set the stage before delving into Godric's world. I promise that he will show up before long..I just don't want their meeting to be forced. I actually have an interesting idea that I am going to work into the next chapter, which I am working on now.

Thank you SO much for all the story alert and favorite story adds, and a special thank you to the reviewers. You know who you are!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Walking into the side entrance of the hospital 9 o'clock that evening, I was nothing if not determined to bury myself in work tonight. I had seriously considered asking for some time off, but finally decided that it would be best to stay as busy as possible. Otherwise thinking about Holly would drive me crazy.

My Aunt had agreed to stay with Mom for awhile, solving the issue of leaving her alone right now.

Mamma. I winced as I thought about how she was holding up .

Once I had gotten back from my fruitless errands and filled her in, she became inconsolable. She cried for a good hour before falling completely silent and retreating to her bedroom. Aunt Carla and I decided it was best to leave her alone for the time being, with the older woman urging me to go home and get some much needed sleep.

So home I went, where I took a long hot shower and then fell non to gracefully into bed clad only in a pair of underwear that I had barely enough energy to slip on. As I drifted off into sleep, tears I had been holding in all day spilled over my face, mixing with the wet hair I hadn't bothered to dry.

I was able to get a good seven hours hours sleep before my phone alarm woke me at 7:15 pm, a reminder that it was almost time to get ready for my shift at the hospital. I called my Mom's and checked in with Aunt Carla, then got up and unenthusiastically got ready for work.

Now walking past the nurses station heading toward the break room, I glanced over and saw a familiar doctor conferring quietly with a man who I recognized as Payton's Father.

Thinking of Payton, I felt a small pang of guilt. I had completely forgotten about the procedure that the child was supposed to undergo today. When leaving the hospital the night before, I had every intention of calling in and asking after the girl's welfare at some point. Needless to say, last night and today's events had me completely forgetting about everything else including little Payton Simpson.

Entering the break room, I quickly put my purse away in one of the drawers provided, then made sure that I had everything I would need before heading back out toward the nurses station.

I took note that Payton's Father was no longer in sight. The older gray haired doctor was still there, but he was now joined by another person, a middle aged woman dressed in a pants suit. I saw that she had a hospital ID tag on but couldn't tell what her title was. They were talking intensely, but over what I couldn't quite make out.

The first nurse that I saw was Wilma Torres, the charge nurse for our unit. Basically she was the head nurse for the pediatric unit, responsible for making the schedules, taking care of any complaints from the patients, doctors, nurses and so forth. I would describe her as a tough cookie with a heart of gold, and I had always enjoyed working with her.

Seeing me come around the desk into the nurses station she paused writing on a patient's chart, "Hey Laura, how are you doing tonight?" A warm friendly look plastered across her slightly rounded face.

'_How am I doing? What a loaded question."_'

Making a snap decision not to bring up my sister's disappearance just yet, I plastered on a fake smile and answered, "Eh..A little tired, but fine."

Glancing back over at the doctor and the woman I asked, "Uh Will, I saw Mr. Simpson talking to the doctor over there earlier, how did Payton do today?"

Setting down the pen, she turned her swivel chair around to face me. Motioning toward a seat just behind me she waited till I sat down before saying, "I needed to talk to you about her anyway. You seem to be her favorite nurse so I made sure you got her tonight."

Taking a breath she continued, "As you probably know, the procedure that she underwent today was basically very similar to a chemo session, but of course using the ...special blood." I knew this but didn't interrupt, "From what I understand everything went well this morning and it looks as if their has been some vast improvements. She's not cured, but it has put her at a different stage of cancer after just one treatment. They still want to find her a bone marrow match, but they think there may be a chance she won't need one after a few more treatments."

A feeling of relief spread throughout me as a large smile stretched across my face. Will returned my smile with one of her own before continuing. "Everyone around here is excited, but Payton's parents are over the moon."

Happily nodding my head in agreement I said, "I can imagine."

"Here's the thing, they are SO excited that they have been insisting all day that they want to meet the donor."

My eyes widened in surprise, "The donor? You mean the..."

Nodding her head Mildred interrupted, "Yes..the donor and by that I mean the vampire that donated the blood."

Glancing back over toward the doctor and woman talking at the other end of the nurses station she said in a hushed tone, "Apparently Mr. Simpson asked Payton's oncologist Dr. Messler over there to help him contact the donor, and in turn Dr. Messler went to the hospital administration. That's where they ran into a bit of a snag. You know donor protocol right?"

Donor protocol was set up to protect the donor's privacy but the hospital will contact either the donor or donor's family if requested. Then a meeting is set up if all parties agree. It was the basic protocol used in most every hospital and clinic in the country.

I nodded my head yes to let her know that I was familiar with the subject.

"Well, seems as if hospital administration refused to even contact the donor in this case. Apparently they were afraid that it would leak to the press that Baylor Medical Center associates itself with vampires, perish the thought," Mildred added sarcastically.

Incensed, I interjected, "But that's outrageous! They'll take their blood to save lives, but they won't "associate" with them?!"

Smirking Mildred said, "Clearly that's what the Simpson's thought too. When it got back to them what the hospital was trying to pull, they nipped it right in the bud."

Raising my eyebrows in curiosity, I wondered what "nipping it in the bud" would entail.

As if reading my mind the older nurse filled me in, "They threatened to go straight to the newspapers and tell the story of how their little girl was saved by a vampire right here at Baylor M.C.." Giving a chuckle she added, "Let me tell ya, that got them off their asses."

"So they contacted the vam...I mean donor?" I asked.

Will nodded, "Yep, they sure did, and believe it or not we just got word that he or she has agreed to meet the Simpson family...tonight actually."

Surprised, I commented, "That was fast."

Agreeing with me Mildred said, "Yeah it was. I think the hospital was anxious to get this over with rather than draw it out and take the chance that it go public. Anyway, it looks like the Simpsons' special visitor is going to be coming here to meet Payton in a little while, I wanted to make sure you knew what was going down."

My mouth dropped open in surprise, "Wow..really, there going to meet here?"

Giving me a cautious look she asked, "You don't mind being around a vampire if you have to, right?"

"Oh no, no it's fine! I mean I've never been up close to one really, but I don't have a problem with them." I said with a wave of my hand.

It was true, my closest encounter with a vampire to date was at a quickie mart one evening. A somewhat pale man had been in front of me waiting in line, and I might not have even realized what he was if it weren't for the six pack bottle of True Blood that he plopped down on the counter to pay for. Later I reasoned that he could have just been a pale human simply buying True Blood for a vampire friend. At any rate I'll never know.

Satisfied with my answer Will said, "Oh good, I didn't think so but you never know. I've met a lot of people who just are scared to death of them."

"People are afraid of what they don't understand." I murmured. My thoughts instantly going to an interview that I had seen recently seen on TV with that Fellowship of the Sun guy.

Turning back to her paperwork Will added, "True enough." then she said, "As soon as I finish this paperwork, I have to go. With all the hubbub tonight I wanted to be here, but my babysitter can't stay late. Just let me know how it goes, and call me if anything unusual comes up."

"Sure, no problem." I smiled before turning my attention to Tina, a fellow pediatric nurse who had just walked up to do a patient hand off with me.

'_Well..I wanted a distraction tonight, looks like I got more than I bargained for_.'

-

* * *

-

Thirty five minutes later I had made quick rounds to all the patients that would be under my care tonight, and there was only one more to go. Crossing the hallway over to 308, I had deliberately saved this patient for last wanting to spend a few extra minutes here.

Knocking softly on the door out of courtesy, I peeked my head around the door before entering the room. I could see immediately that the room held a small group of extremely happy people minus Payton's previous roommate who had been discharged earlier that morning. Mr. Simpson, who had been sitting in a chair stood up to greet me as did Payton's Mom. Both adults were grinning ear to ear and were literally glowing with happiness.

"Laura, I am so glad your here." Payton's Mom greeted me with a warm hug.

This was not unusual here in the pediatric wing. Some of the patients, like Payton, are long term and the parents tend to grow fond of the people who work to save their children.

I admit that the reverse was true as well. The medical staff are supposed to always maintain professional distance, but it's a difficult task to do, especially here in the pediatric unit. These children and their families tend to slip past your guard, and before you know it you find yourself emotionally invested. I know that I am one of the worst transgressors of this rule, having had my heart broken time and again.

Yet as I gaze around the room at this excited family and my eyes land on the young girl sitting up in her hospital bed grinning at me, I knew it was all worth it. Just to see one child triumph, to watch them walk out of here to go on and lead a normal lives makes my job the best in the world.

"Laura look!" Payton said excitedly as she reached up and snatched off the ever present blue bandanna.

I stared in amazement as she revealed at least 2 inches of dark hair that now covered her scalp, whereas the night before it had been slickly bald.

Giving the little girl a wide grin I could only say, "Wow sugar, look at you!" Crossing over to the bed I reached down a gave her a hug. "Looks like we might have to retire that old bandanna soon, huh?

"Not yet, I still look like a boy." She said shyly as she slipped the bandanna back on.

Watching the sweet girl fondly, I said to the entire room, "I heard that we got some pretty good news today." Then making eye contact with Payton's Mom I added, "I couldn't be happier for you guys."

I knew how much the poor woman had been through the last few months with Payton's diagnosis and subsequent hospitalization. She had come inches from losing her only child, and it had taken it's toll physically and emotionally. I just prayed that this recovery was permanent, because it would be beyond cruel to have all this hope and promise snatched away.

After visiting for a few minutes, I had to excuse myself and get back to work. I noticed that Payton's saline drip was running low, so I added that to my mental list of patients who needed an IV bag changed.

Fifteen minutes later found me wheeling a cart loaded with IV supplies down the hallway. The hall was quiet with only the squeak of the cart wheels breaking the silence. Absently I heard the distant ding of the elevator opening across from the nurses station.

Just before walking into the first room on my list I rechecked the patients chart and remembered that this particular patient had needed another push of pain medicine. Clucking at my absentmindedness, I turned on my heel and took off back toward the station to retrieve the needed medication.

That's when I looked up as I neared the nurses desk, and slowed to a stop.

There were two figures standing at the desk. One of them was quietly talking to Jackie, the nurse manning the desk. I quickly recognized her from earlier when she was speaking to Dr. Messler. The other person stood quietly behind her, and that was who I couldn't take my eyes off of.

In a physical sense he was no more than a pale skinned, dark haired boy, probably somewhere in his late teens. He was short for a guy by todays standards, but it was obvious that he in no way lacked for muscle. Dressed somewhat casually in a pair of light colored loose pants and a button down shirt, one could tell that comfort was a priority for him when dressing. The overall package was undeniably attractive, but that fact alone was not what had commanded my attention.

Standing as still and quiet as a statue, it was as if the very air around him vibrated with power and authority. Something about him screamed predator, and I could literally feel the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention. Unlike my encounter at the Quickie Mart which was questionable, I knew instantly what he was. No doubt.

_'Vampire..._'

* * *

A/N:

I aplogize for the delay in posting this chapter guys. School started back this week, and getting the kids ready has kept me pretty busy. Also, I ended up revising this whole chapter..I just wasn't really happy with the first draft.

Thanks for all the story adds, and fantastic reviews! It makes me happy that so many of you seem to enjoy what I have written so far. I apologize for any grammer mistakes I make ahead of time, that's my achilles heel. More coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

OK..here's the deal. I don't like this chapter. I have tore it apart, added things, taken away things, changed things around, but for some reason Chapter five hates me.

Finally, I've decided to just get on with the show and post it. Other chapters are in my head that I would rather get to, so I'm just going to suck it up and move on. As always I apologize for any grammer mistakes I have missed or made.

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for all of my fabulous reviews! It really makes my day to get them. Also thank you for all the story Alert and Favorite story adds :)

I do not own True Blood or it's associated characters..everything else is from the drudges of my mind. muuwwaaahhaaa...

* * *

Chapter 5

-

"Laura...Laauraa?"

The sound of my name being called broke through the amazed stupor that I seemed to have fallen into. I snapped to attention and realized that everyone standing at the nurses station desk was now staring at me expectantly. Including the vampire that had fascinated me so.

I felt my cheeks warm, a bit embarrassed at having been caught gawking. Recovering myself mentally, I answered my colleague as I moved toward the small group .

"Er..sorry. Is there something I can help you with Jackie?"

She raised a curious eyebrow at me but simply asked, "You have 308 tonight, right?"

"Yes, sure do." At this point it all came together in my head who our floor visitor's must be.

_'Oh duh Laura_.'

"Ahh you must be the special visitor that the Simpson's are so anxious to meet."

I smiled politely at the vampire as the woman who was with him interjected, "Yes this is John Smith the patient's donor, and I'm Mara Sikes, Hospital Operations Coordinator." She pointed a perfectly French manicured finger at a hospital ID lanyard that hung around her neck. The fairly attractive blond in her middle to late thirties, completed her severe look with a tightly pulled back bun.

With her introduction she offered her hand, giving me a somewhat overbearing hand shake that almost hurt.

"Laura McCallister, just one of the pediatric nurses around here." I responded.

I glanced over at the pale young man beside her and had a moment of indecision on whether or not to offer my hand, having read somewhere that it was rude to touch a vampire. That inner debate was quickly squashed when he reached out and offered his first.

I shyly glanced up at him as I accepted the strong masculine appendage, then nearly gasped out loud when our eyes met . While his skin was smooth and cool to the touch, which I had expected, the warmth and beauty of his dark green eyes caught me completely off guard.

"Pleasure to meet you Nurse McCallister." He said formally in a low raspy voice, the corners of his lips lifting ever so slightly.

I had to force myself to let go of his hand and break eye contact lest I began to stare....again. Giving one of my best smiles I said, "Please just call me Laura, everyone around here does."

Before he could reply Ms. Sikes voice broke in, "Since you are Payton Simpson's nurse, I thought you could escort us to the room and make sure they are ready for visitors, _**Nurse McCallister**_," she said stressing the my proper title in a way that was clearly meant to admonish me for offering my first name.

My smile wilted around the edges a bit, but I chose to ignore her condescending tone, "Sure...that's no problem, just follow me."

_'Someone needs to lighten up._'

Walking slightly ahead, I led them down the adjacent hallway to the familiar door of 308.

"Just hold on a minute and I'll let them know your here." I told the handsome vampire.

Knocking to alert the occupants of my presence, I slipped through the partially opened door and walked around the privacy curtain that was currently pulled around the bed area.

I observed the small family relaxing as much as the hospital environment would allow. Payton's Dad was sitting quietly in a chair reading while her Mom reclined from the edge of the hospital bed watching TV with Payton. They all looked up as I walked in.

"You think you guys are up for some company right now?" I asked, with a smile.

Both adults sat up a bit straighter with an expectant but pleased look on their faces.

"Is it the donor Laura?" Mrs. Simpson asked eagerly.

Nodding my head in affirmative, "He's waiting in the hall to meet you guys, I'll go get him if your ready for company?"

Waving her hand excitedly Payton's Mom said, "Please, bring him in!"

She looked over at her husband and they both stood up and took each other's hand. I noticed that while Payton seemed happy, there was a distinct look of unease in her big expressive brown eyes. I wondered briefly if she was nervous about meeting a real life vampire, and supposed it would be a normal reaction for a little girl if she were.

Giving Payton a wink which brought a little grin to her face, I then turned back toward the door to let our visitor or I should say visitors in. I frowned when I thought about the cold Mara Sikes being present for such a personal moment between the Simpson family and donor.

I pulled the privacy curtain open all the way before going back out into the hallway. Looking at Mr. Smith, I said quietly, "They said to come on in."

He bowed his head ever so slightly before moving past me toward the room. Just as he was about to pass through the opened doorway he suddenly stopped, which almost in turn caused a hot on his heels Ms. Sikes to stumble.

He turned his head back at me and said clearly in that raspy yet still strangely silky way of his, "Thank you for you assistance _**Laura**_." No mistaking the emphasis on my first name, just the barest hint of a accent flowing around my name as it left his lips.

I accepted his thank you with a soft smile, truly appreciating his little show of support. Quickly, I glanced at the administrative worker, and allowed myself a moment of petty satisfaction at the annoyed expression on her face.

_'Score! Direct hit_.'

After watching the door shut a little forcefully thanks to a certain Ms. Sikes, I thoughtfully looked at the door a moment before turning back toward the nurses station.

_'Right, gotta get those pain meds_.'

-

-

* * *

-

-

A storm was moving over Dallas Fort Worth, and from where I was sitting on a bench in the front courtyard of Baylor Medical Center I had a spectacular view. Lightening lit up the clouds in the distance, turning them almost a cotton candy pink.

Memories Holly as a little girl invaded my mind. Whenever there was a storm after bedtime, it was inevitable that she would sneak out of her Barbie themed bed and tip toe into my room. Always giving me that sad puppy dog look until I gave in and let her crawl into bed with me.

'_Is Holly scared wherever she is right now? Does she need me?' _I wondered, my eyes moist with unshed tears.

I had come out here to make a couple of phone calls as soon as I had a free moment, needing the privacy that it would allow. Before leaving the house earlier, I had called the dance club "The Factory" in downtown Dallas but only got a voice mail. This time I was able to talk briefly to the manager, who assured me that if I dropped a picture of my sister by, he would pass it around to all the employees.

Next I called my Mom's house, checking in with Aunt Carla. There was still no world on Holly, and apparently Momma was refusing to eat. Fearful that she was going to make herself sick, I asked Aunt Carla to continue offering her food. Hopefully she would give in to a bit of nagging. I hung up with the promise to come by sometime in the late morning after getting off work and grabbing a few hours sleep.

So there I sat mindlessly fiddling with my cell phone as I watched the distant storm raging.

Deep in thought with things past and present, something pulled my gaze to the left. I gasped out loud, startled to see a figure sitting beside me on the bench.

"gahh.."

It was John Smith, the vampire that I had only met about an hour or so earlier. As silent and motionless as a statue, he seemed to be watching the turbulent night sky as I had been.

Calmly he looked at me and asked, "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

"No..no....you just startled me a little bit." I assured, waiting for the rhythm of my heart to return to normal.

'_Startled a little bit..ha! I might need a new pair of panties._'

Clearing my throat I searched my brain for something to say then settled on asking, "So...how did your meeting with the Simpson's go?"

His lips curled up at the corners. Still not what I would consider a smile, but yet it left the impression that he was pleased. "It went quite well. They were very appreciative, though it was not necessary."

"Mr. Smith, you saved Payton's life. If she hadn't received that blood today, she wouldn't have lived much longer. Your pretty much their hero." I said earnestly.

Chuckling humorlessly he said, "I am certainly no one's hero." He looked away as he said this.

"Well to them, and a lot of other people you are." I said with a sense of finality to my voice. "I imagine you know how rare it is to get enough vampire blood for treatments like Payton's."

Nodding his head he agreed, "Yes, vampires do not like to part with their blood in that way. It goes against our nature."

"But yet, you gave yours.." I pointed out.

Again he turned to look at me, and it seemed as if he were debating on his reply before he settled on saying, "I have existed for a very long time, I no longer think like a vampire."

Unsure of the politeness of my question, I asked hesitantly, "So..your pretty old?"

"Yes, I am considered old even amongst my kind." he confirmed quietly.

The curious little girl inside of my was begging to know exactly HOW old that would be, but something told me not to push for details.

A few more moments lapsed in silence as we continued to admire the light show that nature had provided tonight. I glanced at him a couple times, curious as to what had prompted him to come sit with me.

As I observed him from the corner of my eye, I frowned. Though he projected a very zen like demeanor, there was something about him that was heartbreakingly sad .

Suddenly a feeling of kinship toward the quiet vampire enveloped me, perhaps brought out by my own feelings of despondency. Whatever the cause, it motivated me to share some of my silent musings.

Focusing on the storm blustering in the distance I said,"You know, my Daddy passed down his love of thunderstorms to me."

There was no reply nor movement from my left, but I had the feeling he was listening intently just the same.

"From as far back as I can remember he'd sit me on his lap and together we would watch the storms roll in from our back porch swing. We... would just sit there and rock while the skies opened up. Sometimes, during the really big storms it seemed like every hair on my body stood straight up from the lightening, and I just knew we would go deaf from the thunder." I chuckled at the memories.

"It was during those really big storms that Daddy would always say, '_You feel that Laurie girl? That is as close as we can get to God._' And..I never really thought about it back then, to me it was just something he always said to keep me from getting scared..you know?"

I murmured, "Now that I'm older though...I realize he might have been right."

"When I see that," I said pointing out a powerful streak of lightening zigzagging through the clouds, "it reminds me that everything is a part of God's plan and that ultimately HE is in control."

I thought about the situation with my sister then added, "Sometimes....I just... really need to be reminded of that." I felt my throat thicken with emotion.

When no response nor sound at all came from my companion, I actually looked to make sure he was still there. I figured he could easily disappear as quickly and quietly as he had appeared in the first place.

Much to my relief he was still there, and he was giving me the oddest look.

He had his head cocked to the side and his face held a look of such intense interest that it gave me the strangest urge to run away. Perhaps it was because up until this moment I had only seen him use faint expressions, as if he never felt anything deeply. Now suddenly he was looking at me as if I had just told him all the secrets of the universe and it was unsettling to say the least.

"Mr. Smith.....?" I questioned a little freaked out if the truth be told.

Then he did something truly astounding, something that took my breath away.

He smiled.

Not that ever present faint corners of his mouth turned up smile either. No, this was an honest to goodness, straight white teeth, dazzling smile.

At that moment I became acutely aware of something else. This vampire, no this man whom I had thought was handsome before, was in fact one of the most beautiful beings I had ever seen.

'_Wow._..'

Finally he spoke four simple words, "Please, call me Godric."

-

-


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter Six

-

"_Godric?" I parroted back, testing the name on my tongue for the first time._

_His voice matter of fact, "Yes, Godric is my true name."_

"_OK...so what happened to John Smith?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow._

_A husky chuckle erupted from the vampire, "That is simply an alias that I use occasionally when the need arises."_

"_So... you use an alias often?" I inquired curiously. _

_There was a slight hesitation before he answered, "My true name is quite recognizable in certain circles, so I do when necessary."_

"_Like tonight..?" I gestured toward the hospital behind us._

"_Yes, like tonight." he confirmed softly._

_Just then my phone sounded off with a mock doorbell dong, the tone alerting me to a new text message. _

_Taking a quick look at the message, I sighed. "Looks like I have to get back up there." There was definitely ring of regret in my voice. _

_Nodding his head in understanding he said, "Ahh, then duty calls?"_

"_Yeah..it does." I stood to my feet almost reluctantly, tucking my phone back into my front pocket._

Following my lead, Godric rose from the bench. The image of a sleek panther came to mind as I watched, completely fascinated by how smooth and graceful his lithe body moved.

_We faced one another for a moment, and I was pleased to note that though I still had to look up at him it was not as completely overwhelming as it is with most men. If I had to guess I would have probably put Godric somewhere between 5'7 to 5'8 in height._

_'**A perfect fit...'** _

_**'….........'**_

_The words came unbidden into my mind, and I actually shook my head a bit to clear them away, unwilling to follow that line of thought._

"_Well, it was nice talking to you..Godric" I stressed his name ever so slightly, teasing._

_Bowing his head in accent he said, "Perhaps we will meet again."_

_I was disappointed to see his face had returned to the detached expression, his lips turned into a small impassive smile. All traces of interest and amusement gone._

_I sighed inwardly the simply said,"Goodbye.." _

_I stepped around him and started walking along the walkway that led up toward the hospital, intent on getting back to work. _

_I glanced back over my shoulder once, only to see an empty space where Godric had been just a moment before. Shaking my head in wonderment, I knew that my encounter with the vampire would not be forgotten anytime soon, if ever._

_I was within 40 or 50 yards of the hospital entrance when I noticed one of the lights ahead was either burnt out, or busted along the tree lined walkway. This in turn created a small dark shadowed area only a few feet wide. I quickened my pace ever so slightly to rush past the darkened area, a sixth sense telling me to hurry along._

_Just as I reached the area I felt a great rush of air and heard a distinctive, swoosh from above. Lifting my head in reflex, I only caught a slight blur from the corner of my eye._

Suddenly I felt displaced, literally moved quicker than a blink of an eye, then slammed up against the decorative cypress tree that was cast in the shadows. I clinched my eyes shut and screamed, but that was quickly choked off by something that felt as strong as a steel band grasping around my neck.

_Terrified, I opened my eyes ever so slowly. At first my I could make nothing out in the dark, but soon my sight adjusted on the figure that now held me against the tree._

_My brain wanted to refuse to believe who I was seeing._

_'**Godric?**'_

_My eyes plead with him, silently asking him what he was doing, or more importantly why!? _

_Somehow he looked different than he did only moments before. His beautiful green eyes seemed darker, almost black I noted as they bore into mine. He looked cruel and dangerous, power radiating off of him in waves. He was death personified._

_I was crying silently now, tears tracking down my checks. _

_The grip around my neck tightened ever so slightly almost completely blocking my airway, causing me to gasp for breath._

_He drew his face closer, and I jumped at the sound of a click as a pair of long, extremely sharp fangs seemed to suddenly fill his mouth. Still his face drew closer until he buried his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply. _

_Slowly he began to move, tracing the sharp points his fangs very lightly down the side of my face, across my ear, and finally along the side of my neck. Then he stopped only to run his tongue in a line from just below my ear to the top of my collar bone._

_I managed to breath out in a whisper,"Why?" _

_How could a being that had seemed so beautiful, so gentle only minutes before suddenly become..this..this monster?_

_Several seconds ticked by before I heard him rasp silkily in my ear, "I warned you that I was no hero Laura. I'm afraid you proved to be just too much of a temptation to pass up." With that he suddenly opened his mouth wider and struck like a serpent, fangs sinking with deadly precision right into the vulnerable artery that lie along my neck ._.

'.........................'

"Ahhhhh!" I sat up panting, frantically looking around what I recognized immediately to be my bedroom.

I plopped strait back down into my sweat dampened pillow. _'Ew_.' Then lay there as I tried to regain the normal rhythm of my heart.

Looking up at the ceiling I began to recap the sequence of the dream, or I should say nightmare that had woken me. It started out a mere memory, replicating my last moments before saying goodbye to the vampire Godric last night. That was at least until my dream self started walking back toward the hospital. From there my pleasant memory had morphed into a sadistic nightmare , one that had me waking up screaming in a cold sweat.

I shouldn't have been surprised really considering how unsettling the last few days have been with Holly missing. Add in a somewhat surreal encounter with a strange vampire, and wallah you have the recipe for one twisted night terror.

Lifting my head slightly, I peeked at the clock that sat on the bedside table. It read 11:12 AM. I flopped back onto my pillow with a groan. I hadn't got home until almost 5:30 AM and in bed till a little after six. Looks like five hours of restless sleep is just going to have to do.

I felt something warm brush the side of my shoulder, and turned to find Penelope curled up beside me in her favorite spot. She briefly opened her green eyes, gave a little mewl and drifted right back to kitty dream land.

_'Lucky girl_.' I thought fondly as I reached over and stroked one of her silky black ears.

Resolute, I rolled out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to take care of business.

After taking a quick shower and doing my usual routine of moisturizing along with a few hygienic rituals, I almost felt human again. Scrapping my wet curls up into a ponytail, I quickly added a bit of lip gloss to my full lips. Finally I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white v neck top to wear, finishing the outfit with a pair of my favorite black flip flops.

After making sure that Penelope had plenty of food and water for the day as well as a fresh liter box, I was then ready to head out.

First things first I decided to head straight to Mom's.

-

* * *

-

"Anyone home?"

I let myself in the front door, calling out as I walked through the foyer. Glancing into the family room, I immediately moved on bypassing the dining room to make my way straight toward the kitchen. My instincts proved to be right when I found Momma and Aunt Carla sitting at the kitchen table with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Hey you two." I said as I walked over and gave both Momma and Carla a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey honey." Momma said followed by Aunt Carla's own, "Hey."

I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a mug, then wasted no time pouring my own cup of coffee. As the rich aroma hit my senses I recognized the smell of Aunt Carla's special Jamaican blend. I held the cup under my nose and took a big whiff, closing my eyes in appreciation.

"You want me to fix you something to eat?" My Mom's voice startled me out of my coffee induced trance.

Shaking my head I answered, "No Momma, I'll just make myself a sandwich in a minute." Then I pinned her with a pointed look. "How about I get YOU something to eat."

She shook her head, "Not necessary. Carla made me a huge breakfast earlier and stood over me till I ate everything on my plate." She shot a look of resentment in her sister's direction.

I looked at Aunt Carla for confirmation, and received a nod and a wink. Satisfied I said, "Good for you Aunt C."

Settling down carefully in one of the kitchen chairs with my full mug of steaming coffee, I observed the two older women who looked so much alike. Both sharing the same fair skin, light blond hair and blue eyes. The fact that they were glaring at one another at the moment, reminded me that they also shared a stubborn streak as well.

"Ok you two, cut it out. Momma, I told Aunt Carla to make you eat last night so if you want to blame someone blame me." I said attempting to make peace.

A moment of silence descended at the table during which I decided to try my luck at taking a sip at of the molten lava that was my coffee. Just as my lips touched the rim of the cup Momma said, "The police came by this morning." So surprised to hear that bit of news I tipped the coffee more toward my mouth than originally intended. The result being of course, I managed to burn both my lips and the tip of my tongue.

Sputtering a bit, I quickly lowered the mug to the table and grabbed a paper napkin to hold to my mouth. After assuring myself that I hadn't done any permanent damage, I asked, "Your just now telling me this?! What did they say Momma?!"

Holding her hand up in a calm down gesture, "The detective knocked on the door first thing this morning and asked if he could come in and ask a few questions. He came in, had a cup of coffee and asked about everything I knew. Where Holly was last, who she was with..."

I interrupted, "You gave him Darla's name, right?"

"Of course, and the names and addresses of a couple of her other friends. He said he wants to talk to you too." She added.

"Alright, that's no problem. Did he say when he wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

Shaking her head, "No..I just gave him your number and address and he said he would be in touch soon."

Slumping back in my chair, I felt a small sense of relief to know the police were now officially looking into my sisters disappearance. Thinking about Darla, I hoped the detective would be able to get out of her whatever she was holding back on.

Glancing at the wall clock, I suddenly felt as if I should get a move on. I still had to go to Wal-mart and pick up the copies of my sister's picture that I had ordered over the internet yesterday. Then I needed to get to down town Dallas and give one of those pictures to the manager of "The Underground".

"I need to get going, I have a few things I need to get done today." I said, scraping my chair back and standing to my feet.

Watching me my Aunt Carla asked, "Wait, you said that you were going to make a sandwich.."

I reached down and gave her shoulder a light squeeze, "I think I'm just going to grab a burger while I'm out."

Jumping to her feet, Mamma proclaimed, "Well at the very least don't leave without your coffee." She walked over to counter and opened one of the drawers, bringing a insulated travel coffee mug into view. Efficiently pouring a fresh batch of coffee into the mug and snapping the lid into place, she turned to hand it to me.

I stepped up closer to her, and met her eyes before taking the mug that she was offering. We looked at one another a moment, a million emotions swimming in both our eyes. Tears gathered into Mommas large blue eyes and she said, "I've decided that we are going to find her Laura. I just have a feeling."

Giving her a searching look I took the coffee from her then pulled her into a one arm hug. I whispered, "Ok Momma..ok."

Releasing her from the hug I turned toward Aunt Carla and gave her the "I want to talk to you" look.

"I'll walk you out!" She said as she hurriedly got out of the kitchen chair to follow me to the door.

She followed me right out to the front porch making sure to close the door behind her.

"She seems to be handling it better..." I started but Aunt C broke in with her own concerns.

"I think it was the detective coming this morning. She's been like that since he left, but Laura..."

This time I interrupted, "I know. What if this is just filling her full of false hope? How far is she going to fall then?"

We looked at one another, worry shadowing both our faces. Like me Aunt Carla remembers well the fall out from six years before when Daddy had died. Mom was a mess, and had just about come as close to having a complete nervous break down as a person could have. It was an awful, dark time in all our lives, and I could see plainly that Carla's train of thought was following my own. If Holly didn't turn up...there would be more than just our own grief to worry about. It was highly possible that we might just lose my Mother as well.

"Just call me if that detective comes back. Ok?" I asked.

Nodding her head in understanding, "I will....and you be careful out there running around today little bug." She said, using a term of endearment that I hadn't heard in a very long time. One quick hug later, I was in my car and on my way.

-

* * *

A/N : So..I was't completely mean with the dream! I put it in italics to give you a heads up ;)

I just really want to let all my reviewers know how much I appreciate your kind words and encouragemnt. I tried to send a reply to each one of you..but there were a few really nice reviews from some unregistered users who I couldn't. I want to thank them as well!

Stay tuned for more :)

Dani


	7. Chapter 7

I know what your thinking. Wow took her long enough didn't it? All I can do is throw myself to your mercy and apologize my ass off. Real life and lack of motivation combined are my measly excuse.

I'm actually pretty humbled by the fact that every two or three days, I STILL get story alerts even though this story hasn't been updated in such a long time. A huge THANK YOU to everyone that still has any interest in this, old and new readers alike!

A couple of weeks ago I got a message from a fellow reader/writer asking me if I was ok and did I plan on ever updating again. I promised them that I would watch my True Blood DVD's for inspiration and work on it. Well I did, and it actually worked. This chapter was already mostly written so I simply finished it, and I'm now working on chapter eight. K..enough talk. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 7

Heading home from downtown Dallas, I had never felt as world weary in my life as I did in that particular moment. Despite my best efforts to remain strong, the past three days were emotionally and physically beginning to take their toll.

After running errands around Garland, I had taken the I-35W loop into Dallas and within thirty-eight minutes was standing in front of last place my sister had been seen. Approaching the closed nightclub's door, I took a gamble that someone would be in the club before opening hours and for once my gamble payed off.

After knocking on the blacked out door only two or three times, I was met at the door by man who turned out to be the manager of "The Underground".

Tony Anderson was aged somewhere in his mid to late twenties. Dressed casually in a pair of jeans and an well worn clash t-shirt, he was what one would generally describe as being an average looking guy.

Explaining the situation, I handed over several of the copied photos of my sister. Seemingly concerned, he claimed to not recognize Holly himself but promised to circulate the photos around to all the staff and give me a call if anyone remembered seeing anything.

The club was so quiet and bare looking in it's off hours, take away the lights, music and patrons, it almost had the feel of an old abandoned building. I couldn't help but to wonder if Holly was the first person to go missing here. How often does something like this happen in that type of setting?

I managed to reign in the morbid thoughts long enough to give Mr. Anderson a weak smile and thank him for his time and help. Then it was time to head home.

Rounding the last turn onto my street, I spotted a dark blue sedan parked on the road in front of my house. As I drew closer, I then noticed a figure standing on my front porch with the screen door propped open.

Pulling into the driveway, I put my car into park all the while keeping an eye on the stranger. Now closer I could identify the person as a male who was dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a button down shirt and tie.

Grabbing my pocket book, I quickly exited the car and strode up to the porch.

"Can I help you?" I called.

At the sound of my voice, the man turned his head then closed the screen door to face me. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a dark wallet and flicked it open wide to display what appeared to be a badge.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Detective Alex Ross from the Dallas Police Department. I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time?"

Looking up at the rather tall man who stood easily well over six feet, I quickly deduced the reason for his visit, "I assume this is about my sister?"

Giving a short nod of his head he said, "If your Laura McCallister then yes Ma'am it is."

With a jerk of my head toward the front door I offered, "OK..would you like to come in?"

"If it's not to much trouble." He responded while tucking his wallet back in his pocket.

He was a good looking guy I couldn't help but notice, aged somewhere in his mid to late thirties. Black hair was cut in a very modern tousled short style with long sideburns that ran down the length of his jaw line, a style which seemed to suit his strong facial features. An aquiline nose set below a pair hooded brown eyes and a dark olive complexion hinted of a Spanish or even perhaps an Italian heritage. This being Texas my money was on Spanish.

Walking around him I found the house key on my key ring and proceeded to unlock and open the door. Glancing back over my shoulder I spied the Detective standing patiently with his hands stuffed loosely in his pockets. I entered the house and could hear him following close behind.

I called back over my shoulder, "If you don't mind, we can sit in the kitchen to talk."

"I'm sure that will be fine." he easily agreed.

Just then Penelope came zooming from the hallway, apparently having just heard us come in. She immediately began chatting me up, "Meow..meooow..meow." I reached down and scooped her up as I continued toward the kitchen.

"Pretty cat...calico?"

We had reached the kitchen and I turned toward the man with Penelope still in my arms. She was purring madly as I stroked her head between her ears.

"This is Penelope and yeah, she's a calico." I said with a little smile. Then I looked at the detective and gestured toward the small breakfast table and chairs set up in the corner of the kitchen. "You can go ahead and take a seat." Then I thought to ask, "Can I get you anything? Coffee, water, tea?"

'_Momma would be proud of me for remembering my manners_.' I thought wryly.

Selecting one of the kitchen chairs, he sat down and said, "Actually, water sounds good, thanks."

Putting the cat down gently, I went to the refrigerator and pulled out two chilled bottles. I walked over to the table and sat down across from my guest handing him his water.

I watched as he opened the bottle and took a couple of large gulps before he finally started, "Ms. McCallister, I'm sure you know by now that I spoke with your Mother this morning."

Nodding I confirmed, "Yeah..I know."

"So tell me, is it true that you and your sister have had a fallen out recently?" He set down the bottle and smoothly pulled out a small black notebook and pen from his front shirt pocket.

Caught completely off guard by the question I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times before I could articulate an answer, "I..well yeah we had an argument but I don't understand..."

"And is it true that she was having problems with your Mother as well?" He shot off the next question before I could even finish answering the first.

My eyebrows drew together, completely confused by the line of questioning. "Look I don't know what that has to do with my sister being missing, but I...."

Once again he interrupted, "It has everything to do with it ma'am. I have to be sure that this isn't a case of your sister running away versus a possible abduction.

Taking a moment to gather my wits I then said tersely, "Look detective..I don't know why you're implying that my sister might have ran away, but I can assure you that is not the case here."

Raising one arrogant eyebrow he queried, "Oh? And your completely sure about that?"

"Well let me ask you detective, how can YOU be sure?!" I internally winced at the shrieking tone of my own voice. When I lose my cool that tends to happen.

Then I added sarcastically, "Besides don't you think if Holly had ran away she would have taken, oh I don't know, something other than the clothes on her back!?" I threw up my hands in frustration.

Holly may have been angry with me lately, but she did not run away. I knew this with every fiber of my being, and I didn't appreciate what this guy was trying to imply.

Lifting his wide shoulders in a shrug he said, "People just pick up and leave all the time Ms. McCallister. Believe me, I see it a lot."

Narrowing my eyes I shot back, "And people are abducted all the time as well, I hear it in the news every day. What are you saying? Does this mean your not going to investigate this as a missing person's case?"

He lifted his hands in a defensive gesture, "No..no..The investigation will stay open..for now. I'm still looking into it, but you need to be aware of the direction that this may take."

Clinching my fists and my jaw simultaneously I gritted out, "I don't care what direction you THINK this may take, your wrong! Did you even speak to Darla Walters? I talked to her and I swear that she knows something..."

"As a matter of fact, I interviewed her right before coming here. I have to say, her story seemed pretty straightforward to me and she doesn't seem to know much of anything."

I just blinked at him as in shock. Was this guy deliberately being thick headed or was it me?

Finally slumping back into my chair in defeat I murmured, "Looks like you've already made up your mind..."

He ignored that statement and asked, "Ms. McCallister, was your sister dating anyone that you know of?"

Pausing a moment to think I answered honestly, "I don't think so, if she were we would all have know it. When Holly dates someone she gets totally consumed for a week or so then it's on to the next crush. You know how teenage girls can be."

"Totally consumed? Consumed enough to consider taking off with someone?" He raised his brow.

"No! That's...your misconstruing what I said." I stuttered. "I just meant if she had a boyfriend she would have had him over to the house or would have been on the phone with him constantly, not that she would run off with him!"

He only grunted as he looked down and wrote something into his notepad. Suddenly I had this overwhelming urge to reach out and snatch the little notebook right out from under his pen, then tear it into a thousand little pieces. Obviously my patience level was wearing pretty thin at this point.

Without looking up he said,"One more question and I'll be out of your hair. Your Mother mentioned that Holly had called and left you a message Tuesday night. What did she say to you in her message?"

Licking my lips I thought back and said, "Not much really. Just that she wanted to talk to me, and she seemed upset."

"She seemed upset? How could you tell?" The detective looked up from his notebook to my face.

"I could have sworn she was crying. She was sniffling." I clarified.

Pinning me with his dark eyes he said, "So she called you upset right BEFORE she was missing?" Closing his notebook he said, "I'd like to hear that message if possible."

Nodding my head I rose from my seat and retrieved my cell phone from my pocketbook which I had sat down in it's usual resting place. Logging into my voice mail, I found the message and then passed the phone over to the detective before once again taking my seat.

Honestly until now I hadn't dissected Holly's phone call having been so swept up in the fact that she was actually missing. While waiting for the investigator to finish listening for himself, I stopped to really think about what that phone call could have been about. I'm sure Detective Ross would automatically assume Holly was calling me before she voluntarily left town for whatever reason, but it seemed much more likely to me that my sister was calling because she was in some sort of trouble. My heart ached at the implications.

I noticed that the detective had set the phone down and was now watching me intently. The stare was a bit strange, and I suddenly found myself feeling very self-conscious.

"Look I can see that on the surface the phone call fits right into your theory. Believe me detective, no one wants you to be right more than me, but I'm telling you that I know my sister. She would never have just voluntarily taken off without some indication she was going to do so. She would have packed a bag, or left some kind of message or warning. I really think she might have been in trouble when she made that call."

Sighing out loud Detective Ross rose to his feet, "I will keep that in mind Ms. McCallister." He offered his hand to shake, which I stood and reluctantly accepted.

I trailed behind him from the kitchen back to the front door feeling decidedly unhappy with interview. While I knew the best case scenario would be that Holly had just voluntarily run off, and I really wished that was the case, something in my gut was telling me different. It was imperative that the police continue to search for my missing sister.

Once we had reached the door he turned to me and said, "If I have any news I'll be in touch."

With a nod he moved to exit the opened door, when I remembered to ask, "Oh! If I hear anything from Holly or at the club, how can I contact you?"

His head whipped around and he echoed, "The club?"

Nodding I said, "Umm yeah.. "The Underground"...you know where she was last seen?" At his nod of understanding I continued to explain, "I dropped off several pictures of Holly with my phone number. I'm was just hoping someone saw something."

A flash of some undefinable emotion, annoyance perhaps, flashed in the detectives dark eyes before it was gone, "It's probably not a good idea for you to get involved with an ongoing investigation, I wouldn't want you to get..hurt." This last was said with a small tilt at the corners of his mouth.

Pulling out his wallet once again, he retrieved a small white rectangular card then handed it over.

"That has both my cell phone and department number on it. If you can't get me, leave a message and I'll get back to you fairly quickly.

Before I could reply, he opened the door and saw himself out.

Walking up to the door behind him I turned the lock on the door and shifted my gaze to the small foyer window. Pulling back the white linen curtain, I watched as he strode to his car got in and finally drove away.

I mindlessly toyed with the small business card between my fingers tips as I continued to stare out at the now empty curb where the sedan had just taken off only moments before, my mind replaying the strange interview over again.

_'Why do I have this nagging feeling that something was just off with that guy?'_

* * *

I know this chapter is boring, but in interest of the plot of this story it's a must... I think. lol

If you get a moment review and let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!!~


End file.
